Higher Calling
by June Bug
Summary: Leo then fell to his knees. He was watching the love of his life disappearing and become something more powerful...' Piper has been given a new gift but this may mean the end of a glorious era when the demons of the Underworld discovers they can become mo
1. Piper

Higher Calling

Piper

Piper brushed hair out of the side of her face and tucked it neatly behind her ear before turning to Leo and squeezing his hand tightly. She didn't want him to se how weak she was. She just wanted him to see her looking her best before she went away forever. She fought back some tears that were forming and she looked away for a split second to blink them away. It was long enough for Leo to sense that something was wrong.

"Piper?" He squeezed her hand even tighter than she was holding his and then used his free hand to turn her face to look at him. The tears were rolling down her cheeks. Today was their fifth wedding anniversary and they were going to go to some surprise place that Piper had picked. That was why she was holding his hand, or so he thought. She knew differently but didn't want to let on to him. She just wanted to disappear out of some side door and hope that he would cope, and survive without her.

But know he knew that something wasn't right.

"Piper talk to me, I'm your husband."

Piper gave a slight sniffle and then took Leo's hand from her face and dropped it down by her side, still gripping on strongly to his other hand.

"I'm sorry honey. I've had a Higher Calling…" she trailed off and tried to turn away.

"Higher Calling? What? I would now about this…unless…" he then dropped Piper's other hand and she took a few paces back from him. Her fingertips started to glow a brilliant white colour that travelled all the way up her arms and to her face. Her eyes then changed to a bright blue shining light that forced Leo to look away.

After a second Leo forced his hand away from shielding his face and saw Piper floating a few inches above the ground, still glowing painfully brightly. Leo had only seen this once before in one of his charges, about four years ago. His charge was destined to do great things and become more powerful that Leo could possibly have ever imagined but unfortunately this meant that Leo was no longer his Whitelighter and could no longer protect him. His name was Shane, and was now dead. Had his power not consumed him he would have become an Elder

"Piper…" Leo yelled out but it was in vain. He knew this. She wouldn't be able to hear him. She was in a higher state of being and she would only hear him when she stopped glowing.

Leo then fell to his knees. He was watching the love of his life disappearing and become something more powerful than any of the Elders. Never before had a witch of Piper's power been selected for a Higher Calling. He knew that this meant there were more to Piper's powers than was being let on.

A tear fell down his cheek. His thoughts were jumbled. He admired her greatly for being selected but at the same time he would never be able to save her if she got in to trouble. If she became injured, which although unlikely for a witch with a Higher Calling, would mean that she would die from her injuries because she would be immune to healing powers.

Another tear fell down his cheek and as he wiped it away Piper started to fade, the glowing started to subside and she started to float back down to earth. As her feet touched the floor all light was gone from her except her fingertips.

"Piper?"

"Honey…I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

Leo shook his head and tried to embrace his wife. He knew that she would start to change and it would be very quick as well. He had to make sure that one last time they embraced and she was fully human.

"You know what this means…you understand it all right?"

Piper nodded and looked away.

"I'm sorry…but it's for the greater good."

Leo sighed and stroked his wife's hair.

"That's what Shane said when I asked him if he understood what he got himself in to." Piper nodded as though she understood what Leo was talking about.

Yet on some level she did. It was as though she was suddenly full of a lot of information that she previously didn't know. Leo then gave a slight sigh. The transformation in his wife was quicker than that of Shane.

"What ever happened to Shane?" Piper asked…but then she realised that she knew. It was as though she was being plagued by a thousand and one of Phoebe's visions.

She saw images of a young man, mid twenties, he had the power of ignition and could protect himself with a type of levitation, similar to that of Phoebe's. Piper could see his transformation and also she could se Leo watching in horror as Shane started to glow and become one of those with a Higher Calling. Then Piper closed her eyes and could see more clearly what actually happened to Shane. He was surrounded by a group of demons and though he was managed quite well in fending them off, using fireballs at an impressive rate it seemed as though he had become cocky with his powers and as though he was showing off with what he could do. A demon came up from behind him and pinned him to the floor, restricting his levitation ability. Then another demon, a more sinister looking one bent over Shane and opened his mouth just above Shane's and started to breathe in. Shane started to fit violently and then Piper saw all the life literally get sucked out of him.

She opened her eyes and tried to shake away the image.

"That is what will happen to you, you understand? And there is nothing I can do to help you if that does happen."

"I won't let it happen." Piper said in a very monotonous way. She then turned around as though in a daze, resting her hand on the banister to steady herself she then collapsed on to the floor.

When she awoke, Piper saw the faces of her two sisters looking at her. Paige was smiling and she gently lifted Piper up so as she was sitting in an upright position. Phoebe, once she had seen that Piper was awake had quickly walked a few steps away from her sister.

"Leo told us." Paige said. "I personally think it's cool." She was still smiling. "Ok, so Leo explained that you can't get healed so he's basically out of a job as far as you're concerned but if you think about, to have this…what is it…Higher Calling, that's cool, it means you're pretty much immune to damage."

Piper nodded and smiled.

"And it means that my powers will amplify. You understood why I accepted don't you?" Paige nodded and added a 'totally!' Phoebe looked to her sister and shrugged.

"Don't think that I'm jealous or anything because I'm not. I think it's pretty ok, but you've basically left yourself exposed. Should anything happen to you, what would happen to Wyatt and Chris? They'll be left without a mummy. And wouldn't it have made sense to give all of us this Higher Calling? I mean no offence Piper, but to have the Charmed Ones all with this Higher Calling and amplified powers. We'd be pretty unstoppable."

There was a slight silence and then Piper spoke to her sisters. It was impressive in that she didn't even open her mouth.

_Perhaps your times will come soon; maybe they needed to see if I could cope with a Higher Calling and then when they see that I can they will grant you with the added power and new gifts?_

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other to confirm with each other that they had just heard Piper speak to them through their minds. They nodded at each other.

"Perhaps," Paige said, "but I still think it's cool. What else can you do?" Piper shook her head.

"I'm not sure. That was the first time I've done that. Maybe there are a lot of things I could do but I don't want to do anything to soon. I remember when I got the power to blow stuff up, fun though it was; it wasn't great that I started to blow stuff up when I meant to freeze it. You know? I don't want to risk anything." Phoebe nodded.

"Wise girl. Now though Piper you're looking a little tired, maybe you should lay down. This must all be having some effect on our body. You know what just happened. Don't want to over do anything."

Piper looked at her sister and nodded and gave a soft smile.

_Clever Phoebe._

Phoebe smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

Paige looked from Piper to Phoebe and then become thoroughly confused.

"Hey! I didn't hear any of that! No fair!" Piper laughed and ruffled Paige's hair before leaving the room and going upstairs to bed.

Phoebe then turned to look at Paige when she saw that Piper wasn't around.

"This doesn't seem anywhere near as bad as how Leo described it. Consumed with powers…and all that…whatever he was saying about Divine Power…I don't know, but it seems as though Piper will be alright." Paige said, sensing that Phoebe was going to say the same thing.

"Huh…I was going to say that! Only I was also going to add that of the three of us that aren't 'Higher' Leo would know the most, so I say we-"

"-Look in the Book of Shadows!" Paige smiled and she jumped up. Phoebe nodded and together they went up to the attic to read the Book.

What they read they really wished they hadn't.

_Higher Calling_

_A type of calling that is presented to only the most powerful witches. It is believed that any witch that is offered this calling is strong enough to cope with it. This gift is presented by the Elders, who will choose very carefully who they are to award this high achievement. However if someone is to be given the opportunity to have this highly prestigious Higher Calling, it can lead to some nasty if not fatal consequences. Because of being virtually immune to violence and having excellent protection skills, those of Higher Calling because almost consumed by their ego and believe that they can do almost anything. This must not be the case if they are to keep their newfound gifts. It is vital that their pride is kept under control._

_Advantages to this are the Higher ability to understand what is going on in the world and be able to protect Innocents a lot more successfully because of having added knowledge. Gifts and powers will be amplified and the Higher One will be truly a supreme being, possibly equal to the power of that of an Elder._

_Just be warned. Only very few Higher One's reach the status of Elder, most, if not all, fall in to the sad category of Doomed One, not ready for their gifts and abilities and so killed before any form of successful training._

Phoebe shut the book with a slam.

"Do you think Piper read this?" Paige said, suddenly not sounding so bubbly about the fact that her sister was a Higher One.

"I know she read it, and probably a hundred or more times knowing her. She wouldn't have stepped in to this lightly. She would have given this great thought. I know she would have. She probably thinks she's done the right thing, and you know what? She probably has, but Paige, listen to me, she's going to need our help if she's to ever get this under control. She's going to need us more than she probably realises." Phoebe then walked over to the attic window and looked out, sighing.

It was a beautiful day, the sky was brilliantly blue and there were hardly any clouds. Any other day Phoebe would have been outside, sitting in the sun, relaxing. Except now she had a feeling that she may not be doing that for a while. Not until she knew that Piper had done the right thing. Not until she was as confident as Piper in that this was all for a greater good that would protect more Innocent's than they would have Piper not been selected as a Higher One.

* * *

Meanwhile the Underworld was beginning to stir. News had broken out that a witch had been selected and given the ability of a Higher One. A Charmed Witch, no less.

All demons knew what had happened to the last person who was given a Higher Calling, he was attacked by one of the largest groups of demons the Underworld could spare at that time, and although they lost a lot of good demons that day, they had overpowered him and sucked all of his power out of him. This power was now stored in a giant blue Underworld Orb that glowed brilliantly and seemed to get brighter every day. No demon could go near it, at least not close enough to touch it because of the amount of good magic the orb contained. Any that tried lost their lives instantly.

It was the only bit of good magic the Underworld owned and although no one could go near it, it gave the Underworld more power than they currently understood. All they had to do was work out how to turn it in to bad magic and one of the demons would be selected and become as powerful as this new Higher One. Of course, as they had no leader and no way of getting to a Wizard or Warlock with the power to 'turn' magics they had very little hope…at least not just yet.


	2. Match

Chapter Two Match 

Leo was sitting out the front of the Manor looking up at the clouds, lazily trying to make his time pass quicker. Piper had been summoned up to speak with the Elders about something important but that was five hours ago, and although he was aware that there was a dramatic time difference between 'down here' and 'up there' he couldn't help but think that this meeting was taking too long.

So far it had been one week since Piper was first given her Higher Calling and she seemed to be coping surprisingly well with the news gifts. Her power of being able to plant her thoughts in to other people's minds was truly remarkable and as well as people being able to understand what she was thinking, she was also able to channel her thoughts through the person so far so that they ended up doing what she wanted them to do.

This was found about by accident of course and Piper had only done this once since finding out that she could do it. It happened when Phoebe was playing her music loudly while working out in the basement. Piper was in the kitchen, making dinner for everyone and she tried to tell Phoebe to turn her music down a bit because it was getting very loud and Piper already had a headache, which seemed to be the only side effect of these new powers. Piper then sighed and tried to imagine herself in a calm situation, with no music because Phoebe had turned it off and within moments the music had actually stopped. Phoebe came running up from the basement and looked at Piper with a shocked face.

"If you wanted it turned off you could have just said," Phoebe sighed and walked out of the room, "But possessing your sister is just not fair!"

It took Piper a few seconds before she realised that while she was imagining herself in a peaceful situation she was actually willing it to happen and the only way she could do this was by entering Phoebe's mind and getting her to turn off her music.

She ran after Phoebe and explained this.

_I'm sorry! I won't do it again sweetie!_

"You know, using words wouldn't hurt every once in a while!" Phoebe said with a cheeky smile before nudging Piper gently and going upstairs to shower.

Piper's other powers had also become magnified. She could freeze an awful lot more than she used to be able to, not just a whole street but a whole block would come to a complete stop if she willed it to. Her power of blowing up had also become more enhanced and she could blow up very small parts of what she wanted to get rid of, not just the whole thing. She practiced this on her armchair in the family room; she managed to successfully blow up all but one of the chair legs, causing it to wobble until Leo fixed it.

Leo sighed again and turned around to see Paige sitting beside him. She smiled at him and took hold of his hand,

"It'll be ok." Paige said softly and then patted Leo's hand gently. He shook his head and looked at her with a puzzled face.

"I-"

"Oh, come on Leo, you don't have to have Piper's powers to know what you're thinking! And I'm here to tell you that even though I haven't known her as long as you have, I know her well enough to know that she'll be just fine. You gotta trust her, Leo," Leo shook his head.

"That's not it Paige, I've seen this happen before. I thought my charge would be able to cope with his extra powers but he got carried away."

Paige shook her head.

"I had no idea…was it bad…what happened to him?"

"Yeah it was pretty bad. There was an extreme power struggle in the Underworld. I know what you're thinking, when isn't there? Right?" Paige gave a slight nod. "Well, this struggle resulted in a lot of good power being stolen from Shane…that was my charge, it remained in the Underworld and as far as I know it's still there, and the demons are waiting for a time to change it, claim this magic as their own."

"What does this have to do with Piper?"

"I'm worried that the Elders may be asking Piper to retrieve the magic from the Underworld before this good power becomes bad. The she may not have a hope at all at of maintaining any form of balance between good and evil."

"Oh…" Paige sighed and then trailed off. In her head she was thinking that even if Piper was given this mighty task to retrieve good magic from evil hands, there would be no way she'd risk doing it on her own, she'd ask for her sister's help, right?

Paige then shifted uncomfortably as she considered the fact that Piper may think she was strong enough, or perhaps that she didn't want to risk her sisters lives that may be put in jeopardy by the dangerous mission. Leo noticed Paige was suddenly becoming fidgety and he took her hand and put it on top of hers and squeezed tightly.

"You're thinking the same as me now," he said with a soft smile, "but that comes from me being a Whitelighter, I'm trained to notice these things." Paige smiled and nodded.

"You could be wrong though right? She may just be talking to the Elders about her news powers, they may be checking on her…seeing how she's coping?"

Leo shrugged.

"It's not really their style. If they want to know something they get the Whitelighters to check. Though I suppose seeing as this is a Higher One, they may want to pay closer attention." He then took his hands away from Paige's and thumped one in to the other. "Damn it! I wish I knew more than I do now. I'm supposed to know stuff. I hate feeling like this." His eyes were starting to fill up with tears. "I should at least be included in what she does, if not as a Whitelighter, as her husband."

Paige sighed and nodded.

"I'm sure she's doing the right thing. She'll tell you everything when she comes back."

"Not talking about me are you?" The light, angelic voice of Piper travelled in to Paige's mind through her ears. Paige turned around and, after wiping his eyes quickly, so did Leo; both of them just in time to see small blue orbs disappearing from around Piper. Leo jumped up and put an arm around his wife and then gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. She then squeezed him back.

There was then a pause and in that time, Piper's smile faded away and she took Leo's hands in her own.

"I have to tell you something, both of you, well…all of you in fact. Where's Phoebes?" Piper then closed her eyes and with her mind searched out the inside of the house and could sense Phoebe was in her room, listening very quietly to her music. Piper couldn't help but give a slight chuckle.

Within minutes all four where in Phoebe's room all sat on her bed, the three of them waiting for Piper to tell them her all important news. Piper took in a deep breath then looked to Leo and Paige,

"Two of you have already worked out what I'm going to say."

Leo felt his heart sink in to his stomach, where he feared it would remain, giving him a heavy and sickening feeling until Piper was safe, having done her mission. Paige turned to Phoebe, who was looking slightly confused.

"But, for the purposes of Phoebe, I'm going to explain to you what I have been asked to do by the Elders, and before you ask, any of you ask," she said, looking directly at Leo, who was looking at the pattern on the floor, "I have already said that I will help, and nothing you say will change it." All three nodded, and Piper smiled at Phoebe who was willing Piper with her eyes to explain what it was she was to do. Just as Phoebe's eyes couldn't get any larger Piper took another deep breath and as she exhaled she began to talk.

"The Elders and I were talking for short while about the power struggle, the balance between good and evil and then they told me that there is a way that this balance depends greatly on what a large orb of magic, stored in the Underworld, could do if put in the wrong hands, which the way I see it, it already is. They then explained that with information they have received recently, there is a chance that the demons of the Underworld have discovered a way to transform the large orb, which is currently filled with good magic, in to bad magic. For obvious reasons I said that this can't happen. The Elders understood and told me then of a way that I can get this magic, give it to the Elders to store until such a time as they can find a suitable witch to give the powers to.

"Please understand that I had to agree. I don't want my sons growing up in a world where evil has more power than good. Getting this good magic will weigh out the balance greatly in to our favour."

There was silence, and then Phoebe nodded and smiled.

"Of course we understand," she said and she stood up. Leo looked up from looking at his feet and watched Phoebe walk across her bedroom before turning round at the door. Phoebe then gave a cheeky smile,

_But if you think we're going to let you retrieve this magic on your own you've got another thing coming, sister._

Phoebe then gave a light laugh and walked out of the room.

Piper looked temporarily stunned at the fact that she had just received the thoughts of a sister, when she thought that only she could send her thoughts out. She looked to Leo and Paige, who seemed oblivious to what had just happened and then she stood up and followed Phoebe outside.

"How did you-?" Piper started to ask but Phoebe shook her head.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Phoebe said. "Not so much as a premonition, but I could sense that something big was going to happen. Also, and don't ask me how, but I knew, just like all of those times before, when one of our powers gets affected, because of who we are, because we're Charmed, all of our powers would get affected. I can't put it any other way than my powers started to develop today. Just this morning. I was thinking about what you did to me the other day, making me turn my music off. I wondered what made that happen because it's not like any of your powers before could make you read minds or change a persons will, but for some reason I was wondering if maybe it was just a new power that you would have gained anyway and well, I wanted to see if maybe I had a power that just hadn't shown itself-"

"Phoebe, you're waffling!"

"Sorry Piper, but basically, I have a new power. I can communicate, I can read people's thoughts and predict what they're about to say. It was as though I knew you were going to say something like 'I want to do this on my own, I don't want you to get involved' so I actively forced my thoughts in to your mind to stop you from saying it. Piper, no matter what, I'm coming with you, and I'm fairly certain Paige will be coming too."

"But-"

"Piper, all our powers are growing, ya know? We'll be alright down there. I just know it." Piper shut her eyes for a second and then blinked them open, fighting back some tears that were forming. Phoebe put her arms around her sister and together they stood there just holding each other.

After a moment Paige and Leo appeared in the hallways, Paige had a smile on her face and though Leo didn't look quite so confident he was smiling very slightly. Phoebe was just about to explain about the powers but Paige started to talk.

"Me and Leo have come to a conclusion, we think you're doing the right thing, ya know, greater good and all that, but we can't let you do it on your own, we're going to help you, no matter what you say. I think we'll be ok. And just because you're miss high-and-mighty-nearly-immortal-lady, Leo has said that if me and Phoebes go, he's going to come with us in case we get in to trouble."

Piper nodded, "Agreed."

"Huh?" Leo said, looking a little stunned. He was clearly expecting more of an argument with his wife.

"It's fine, wouldn't be right for me to take all the glory anyway. Plus Phoebes think that because my powers have amplified, yours will too Paige, and Phoebes' as well. She thinks that we are going to be a combined super-trio!"

"Cool." Paige said. "Except I haven't noticed anything different…definitely nothing new." Piper put a hand on Paige's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. _Give it time, yeah? _Piper urged her thoughts in to her sister's mind.

_It's all I can do._

Piper nodded at Paige who was standing stunned.

"Did I just…or was that – was that you?" Paige looked to Piper, then Phoebe. Then the three of them laughed. Piper's laugh though was almost out of relief. Pleased though she was to be given a Higher Calling, she had just realised that the Elders must have known that her power would spread to her sisters, resulting in even more powerful Charmed Ones. She laughed at relief that she wouldn't be alone in this mission, and even though he wouldn't be able to heal her should something terrible happen; Leo was going to be by her side.


	3. Book of Shadows

Chapter Three 

Book of Shadows

"Is it true my Lord?" A young, fireball throwing demon asking, creeping closer and closer to the Lord in charge of his section. The 'Lord,' a young man by the name of Morian, sighed and turned to the young demon and then shook his head whilst rolling his eyes.

"Is _what_ true, Damien, to which recent piece of devastating news are you referring?" Morian then crunched the knuckles on both of his hands whilst looking in to a small sphere, made from what seemed like water.

"There's more bad news, my Lord? All I've heard is that a Charmed One has had her powers increased beyond all understanding…that is all I've heard."

"Yes, well, you hear true, but there is more bad news. The famous Orb, which we have kept in our possession for what seems like eternity, the bane of my existence in this desolate cave, is no closer to being converted in to bad magic, and I am getting fed up of looking after it. I doubt you understand what I'm talking about, but this Underground Orb is fading, losing its colour. I fear that if we do not convert this magic and get it out of the Orb, we will lose the ability to use this magic, we may as well sign over our lives to the _greater good_." Morian spat out those last two words. There was a brief pause, where Morian began examining his hands.

Damien shook his head and almost whimpered as though he were upset about the tragic news. Then he suddenly began to scream horrifically while his body became swallowed up in a burning swirl of flames before this fire went out completely.

Morian sighed and shook his head.

"Such a shame, he was actually a good demon, did his work, could have relied on him for anything. Still, he knew the truth. He had to go." Morian then turned, his long black cloak swishing behind him. He was heading to check on the Orb again before going to his own Lord, the only person he trusted to keep a close eye on the Orb, a charming young demon by the name of Carlos, who had once been training as a witch, and was therefore gifted in knowing how to use good magic.

The plan was that if all else failed, if this white magic couldn't be converted to bad, then a witch/demon would have to take the magic instead and wreak his own form of havoc.

Carlos looked at Morian with a sorry expression.

"You can't keep killing you own men just to hide the truth." Carlos said. His voice was distinctly foreign, possibly Italian, but definitely European. It had a hint of passion and flare to it, and also seemed to give him power.

Morian bowed his head. "I know, but right now, the true may just make them angry, make them lose faith my Lord-"

"Faith! These men don't have faith, they have greed, all men are the same Morian, and they only ever work to please themselves. They have no faith."

"I have a plan, that can change these men. Make them work as a team."

"I'm listening."

It was that Morian told Carlos of his plan of having him use the magic, as it would combine with the power of being a demon and a witch. Something more powerful than the Charmed Ones would expect, that was for sure. Then Carlos would be able to enter back in to the 'normal' world, possibly even offer to assist the Charmed Ones in controlling their news powers. Then influence them, change their wills. Make them evil.

Morian smiled at his plan but Carlos shook his head.

"It's not good my friend. Once I turned evil I could no longer go near good magic. I think it would be wise for you to forget your plan. I wouldn't work."

"How can you be sure, my Lord?"

"I was once good remember? Years ago…I was good. There are things I remember. Once before, I learnt about using good and bad magic at the same time. Once good, bad magic becomes harder to do, once bad, good magic becomes almost impossible."

"Almost," Morian said, almost whispering, "But not." He then gave an evil smirk. Carlos shook his head.

"True. But there is only one way I can know for sure if it can be done or not."

"How, my Lord, tell me how and it will be done."

"I need the Book of Shadows, then I will know."

"But how-"

Carlos, during this conversation had been slowly but surely making his way closer and closer to Morian and as he tried to ask his last question, Carlos put a long finger to Morian's lips to silence him.

"Shhh, someone is listening. I will tell you later."

Morian took a step back before bowing politely to Carlos and leaving the room without turning his back on Carlos. As soon as he had left the room his shimmered to another part of the Underworld to inform his new best man of a plan that was going to happen tonight. If they needed to venture to the real world, he would use this guy without a doubt. Of course he would have used Damien, but that was now not possible.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and the sisters barely said a word to each other any more. They had managed to convince Leo that if he tried hard enough to push his thoughts in to their minds they would be able to hear him.

_It may be useful for when we go to the Underworld, ya know? _Paige had told Leo, _If we have to suddenly change our plan of action, or if you see danger that we don't, you may have to tell us through thought, not sound, in case it alerts demons to us._

Leo nodded. He knew all this. It was strange living with people who only spoke through though. What was wrong with a good old-fashioned conversation? Also it was funny that now that Phoebe and Paige were practically Higher, all three sisters acted as though they were not only all-powerful, but also all-knowing. As though that had a plan for everything, a plan for every plan they had to change, and then a back up just in case.

"You do realise that even though this thoughts stuff is great, it may not work in the Underworld," Leo said. All three sisters looked at him and then looked at each other. They were having a conversation with each other and Leo couldn't hear them because they weren't including him. He sighed and Piper looked at him and gave him a wink.

_Just shop talk honey, nothing much._

"This isn't shop talk if it's about what's going to happen down there, you need to tell me everything. What you're thinking, what you're planning. You may think you've sorted every last detail but you may not have."

"Hun-ee," Piper said in a soft voice that also had a hint of anger in it.

_Yes?_

"If we get in to any sort of trouble, if anything doesn't go quite to plan. If there's something a little bit dodgy then you and Paige can orb Phoebes and me outta there, ok? I'm not going to risk anything, we need to be as quick as possible, so really, the sooner we're out of there the better."

Leo nodded and then looked at Phoebe and Paige.

_So we're ready?_

Phoebe nodded and held up two potion bottles. One that could be used to protect her and Paige should something bad happen and the other to use on the Orb, so as the good magic could be temporarily transported to the elders. Paige held up a piece of paper that had the spell written on it that would remove the magic from the Orb and in to the bottle. Piper then smiled at Leo.

"See, all ok!" Piper then looked to her sisters then shouted "Grams!" at the top of her voice. Their grandma appeared very quickly after being summoned and in seeing her grandchildren, her angry face soon softened and she lost her transparency and became a solid figure. She pulled Piper, Paige and Phoebe toward her and gave them a hug.

"I feel I must congratulate you Piper on your Higher Calling, I must say I'm impressed." Grams turned to Phoebe and Paige. "I have to tell you two though, soon you'll be feeling the power growing in you too." Phoebe and Paige turned and smiled at each other.

"Cool." Phoebe said, still smiling.

"Grams, I need to ask you a favour."

"Let me guess, baby-sit?"

Piper felt herself blush.

"Could you?"

Grams rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No doubt saving the world again so I suppose I can. Don't be too long though, understand?"

Piper nodded,

"Thank you!" She then lent forward and gave her grandma a kiss. She then looked to Paige and Leo and nodded. Leo took hold of Piper's arm and Paige Phoebe's, and then in a swirl of blue orbs they had disappeared in to the Underworld.

* * *

Grams looked to her great-grandsons and smiled proudly. They were both sleeping and though the temptation to wake them up and play with them was strong, because she knew she wouldn't often see them, only keep an eye on them from above, she knew she shouldn't. This was there time to sleep, they would be dreaming, and who was she to disturb the dreams of such small people?

She sighed contently and stroked Wyatt's hair and then gave both Chris and Wyatt and kiss on the forehead. They stirred only slightly before curling up in to even tighter balls. Probably as their dreams became more intense, fighting dragons or racing cars, the usual fantasy dreams of young boys.

She shut the door slowly and walked out and started to tidy the place up a bit for the girls who had apparently been too busy to tidy up the Manor. It was of course her old house and though she didn't really have any say over what went on in the house any more she still liked to see it neat and tidy. Starting downstairs she washed up mugs, plates and cutlery that hadn't been cleaned since the tea the sisters had eaten earlier. _So much for Higher living…the state of this place…looks like a bomb's hit it!_

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from upstairs. _The boys…!_ Grams ran up the stairs as fast as she could but being dead had its disadvantages. She no longer had that energetic body she used to…this was of course years ago, but still she wished she could run that little bit faster. Reaching her grandsons' room she was relieved to see that they were both asleep, still dreaming their dreams.

Shutting the door again very quickly she looked up the next flight of stairs; the ones leading to the attic and she shook her head in realisation. _No!_ She then forced her fragile body up the stairs and swung open the attic door but she was too late.

A young man was reaching out for the Book of Shadows; he was chanting something, a spell that she didn't recognise. As he finished his last rhyming couplet the Book shot out from its permanent position on its stand and in to his arms. Desperately out of breath Grams tried to leap forward on to the man to pull the Book from his grip and in to the hands of good…

_Wait…something doesn't make sense. How could evil have the Book of Shadows?_

The man moved quickly out of the way of Grams, resulting in her flying to the other side of the room and in to a heap on the floor, laying unconscious.

"Nice try old lady," said the man in a foreign accent. He then laughed and clicked his fingers, causing two men to emerge. One was Morian, the other an unknown lower level demon. Carlos then nodded and the three of them shimmered back to the Underworld, taking the Book of Shadows with them.

_A/N: ok thank you people for reviewing, very cool of you and it means a lot to me. Of course if more people were to review…**cheeky smile** …I wouldn't mind at all. Thought I'd leave you on a bit of a cliff-hanger, I love doing it, it seems to give me power **evil grin**_


End file.
